


loving is easy (when it comes to you)

by tetsuyas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, gets a little spicy at the end but nothing crazy, highly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuyas/pseuds/tetsuyas
Summary: ("Jisung-ah," he begins."Hm?"After a moment, he sighs happily, pressing a kiss to the palm of Jisung's hand. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.")--Or; Han Jisung and Lee Minho attend a celebratory end-of-semester party. Jisung gets just a little drunk, and Minho is totally, definitely not possessive, right?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Implied Bang Chan/Lee Felix, implied hwang hyunjin/yang jeongin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 284





	loving is easy (when it comes to you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wanted to get out at least one more fic before i headed back to school, so here it is! fair warning, this is highly self-indulgent, since i was in a bit of a slump earlier about writing :3 hope you enjoy!

All of their friends like to claim that Han Jisung never stops talking. Jisung disagrees— he's really a homebody at heart, much less social compared to his extroverted and charming boyfriend. He'd really rather curl up in bed, tangling his socked feet with Minho's as he pulls up the latest episode of Blue Planet.

However, there are certain times when he will admit that he's a _bit_ of a chatterbox. Like now. All eight in their friend group, along with more than a large handful of Chan's friends (how the man manages to be friends with _literally_ everyone on campus, Jisung will never understand) are piled into Chan's and Felix's apartment for an end of the semester party. The place is packed with perpetually exhausted college students eager to get drunk, which can only mean that the night will end in a variety of shenanigans.

Jisung and Minho had arrived to the apartment a little before 7 to help set up snacks and drinks for the Australian couple.

"Sungie!" Felix had immediately pulled Jisung into a tight hug as soon as he opened the door.

Resting his chin on the other's shoulder, Jisung had laughed, "I missed you too Lix!" The two swayed back and forth ecstatically while Chan gratefully took the drinks that Minho had in his arms to the kitchen.

"Whipped," Minho had commented with a hint of amusement after seeing Chan staring fondly at Felix excitedly telling Jisung about the cheesecake he had baked in preparation for the party.

Chan, in return, had laughed heartily, replying, "I could easily say the same about you, Minho. Everyone knows you're head over heels for Jisungie." At this, Minho flushed, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. Halfheartedly, the younger shoved lightly at Chan's shoulder, who was shaking with laughter.

Four hours later, and Jisung is fairly confident that he's at least tipsy. Well, he's definitely tipsy. After losing spectacularly to Seungmin and Changbin at beer pong and taking a shot or two (or three, jeez, fine) with Hyunjin, Jisung's face is brightly flushed and he can't stop laughing at anything and everything.

Tipsy Jisung, he's also recently remembered, is incredibly talkative. After engaging in an impressively thoughtful conversation with Jinyoung-hyung about their music production classes given the fact that neither of them were completely sober, he joined Jeongin, Seungmin, and Changbin on the floor to complain about school.

And now, he's talking animatedly with one of Chan's classmates whose name he had asked for and then promptly forgot. And, well, it's definitely too late to ask for the older man's name again, so Jisung's been bluffing for the past five minutes or so. When he checks the time on his phone, his mouth drops into an o shape.

"Sorry hyung, but I should probably head back to my boyfriend, since it's getting late and everything, you know." Waving cheerfully, Jisung adds, "I'll text you later, maybe?"

"Sounds good," the older responds with an amicable smile, causing Jisung's own smile to widen, before he makes his way through the crowded apartment to look for Minho.

"Hyung!" Jisung buries his face in the crook of the older's neck. "Hyungie, hyungie, hyungie," he mumbles happily, "I love you."

Laughing gently, his hand coming up to rub up and down Jisung's back, Minho replies fondly, "I love you too, Jisungie."

"Have you had a lot of fun tonight, hyung?" Lifting his head up, Jisung grins happily at the older, giggling when Minho ruffles his hair.

 _God_ , Minho thinks briefly. _I'm so fucking lucky to have the cutest boy on Earth as my boyfriend._ Suddenly overwhelmed with the need to kiss Jisung, he rests his forehead briefly against the younger's before bringing their lips together for a moment, making a faux disgusted face when he smells the alcohol in Jisung's breath.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight, Jisungie," Chuckling lightly, he runs a thumb over the flushed high of Jisung's cheek. "How much have you had to drink tonight, baby?"

"Well," he begins, leaning into the older's touch, ( _How is Jisung so_ fucking _cute_ , Minho wonders again) "I had some beer 'cos I was playing beer pong and I lost, no surprises there, and then Hyunjinnie _insisted_ that I take some shots with him and because I'm such a nice person I just _had_ to and then—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Minho laughs at the way that Jisung's eyes have started to flutter shut from the soothing circles he's been rubbing into his cheek, "You're drunk."

Indignantly, he opens one eye, pouting at Minho. "No, I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are, Jisung-ah."

"Naur." Minho fights the urge to roll his eyes. Ever since he started hanging out more with Felix and Chan, Jisung's begun incorporating an Australian accent into random words for the sole purpose of being a menace. "What is drunkenness, anyways?" Jisung continues, looping his arms around Minho's waist. "Sobriety is my deepest and oldest friend."

From a distance, they hear Hyunjin call, "I thought _I_ was your oldest and deepest—"

Twisting around in Minho's arms, Jisung yells back, "You're my drunkest friend right now, Jinnie!"

"You little bitch!" is the last thing they hear from Hyunjin, presumably because he was dragged away by Jeongin to drink some water. Or make out. No one is entirely sure what's happening between the two, and unless either of them says anything, no one plans on asking.

Trying his best to hide a smile, Minho buries his nose in Jisung's hair before murmuring, "We should probably head home, Jisungie."

Jisung hums in contemplation before moving his head so he can press a kiss to the corner of Minho's mouth. "Okay, hyung-ah. Whatever you want."

As Minho rocks them back and forth, Jisung's back a furnace pressed to his chest, he quietly sings a song that Jisung's been obsessed with for the past few weeks, a ballad that he's been playing in their apartment on repeat. And, for a moment, it is just Minho and Jisung. The raucous laughter of inebriated college students fades away— for an instant, it is just the two of them, basking in each other's presence under the warm glow of Chan's kitchen lights.

Eventually, Minho feels Jisung's breathing slow. Their heartbeats fall in line with each other, steady, comforting. Right when he thinks that the younger has fallen asleep standing up, he feels Jisung slotting their fingers together.

"Let's go home, hyungie," he murmurs softly into the space between them, his voice sewn sweetly with love and fondness. Minho fights the urge to squeal like a teenager. Not "the apartment." Not "our place." _Home._

"Okay, baby." Minho turns Jisung around to brush a few strands off his forehead so he can place a gentle kiss in the center. "Let's go home."

With a slight nod, Minho waves goodbye to Chan while Jisung goes off to find Felix, most likely so he can scoop up the younger Australian in a tight hug and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks for hosting this, hyung," Minho says appreciatively, smiling when Chan helps to wrap a scarf around him. "Jisung and I are really grateful for the party— both of us seriously needed something to unwind."

Ever the people-pleaser, Chan beams. "Of course, Minho-ah. You know I'm down to host a little get-together anytime." Minho wisely chooses not to comment on the fact that this has passed the limit of "little get-together" and is teetering into the zone of "full blown college rager" judging by the hollering and unintelligible singing coming from the living room. "Text me when you and Jisungie get home, alright?"

"Of course, hyung." Grinning, he pulls at Chan's cheek before calling out, "Jisungie, let's go!"

From a distance, he hears his boyfriend respond, "Coming, hyung-ah!" Leave it to Tipsy Jisung to get caught up in three different conversations between the time he announces his departure and when he actually decides to leave. Minho shakes his head fondly, and when his eyes meet with Chan's, the two of them burst into laughter.

"I hope Jisung never changes," Chan comments with a hint of amusement as the two watch the subject of their conversation frantically attempt to lace up his platform boots while tugging on a beanie at the same time.

"Me either," Minho chuckles, grunting slightly when the younger latches onto his arm with an iron grip so he can finish tying his shoe with one foot on the ground. "You're a menace, you know?" He directs his comment towards Jisung.

Finally looking up, he replies, "Huh? Were you two talking about me or something?"

Minho shoots an amused glance at Chan before responding fondly, "Of course, Sung-ah. Nothing bad, though."

"I sure hope not," he quips, "because I'm way too cute for either of you to be talking shit about me." For a moment, he cackles, then yelps when Chan flicks a playful finger at his forehead. "Hyung!"

Pouting, he looks up at Minho. "I'm cute, right, hyung?"

The older scoffs. As if he even needs to ask, much less pull out the puppy dog eyes. "Yes, you are very cute, Jisung-ah. Now stop puffing your cheeks out, princess. Let's start heading home before the subway closes for the night."

Instantly, Jisung's face brightens, and he tiptoes to kiss the older, his gloved hands coming to rest gently on Minho's jaw. Minho melts immediately into the kiss, moving his lips slow and sweet against Jisung, one hand wrapping around the younger's tiny waist. For an instant, they stand there, just enjoying each other's warmth, before Chan clears his throat good-naturedly and the two spring apart shamelessly.

Giggling, Jisung takes Minho's hand in his and waves goodbye to Chan with the other. "Tell Hyunjinnie to text me when he's home, 'kay, hyung? We have to work on that project for our lit class."

"Will do, Jisungie," Chan calls out as the two make their way down the steps. "See you later, you two."

"Bye, Chan-hyung!" the two sing off-key (because they are menaces separately, but a force of evil when together), before heading off to the subway.

On the way to the station, Jisung starts swinging their clasped hands, humming Taeyeon's latest single under his breath. Halfway through, he switches to the chorus of one of his favorite ballads by Park Hyo Shin, before switching again to a song from Baekhyun's latest mini-album.

"Hey DJ Han," Minho begins with a fond smile, chuckling when the younger makes a show of pretending to stop the music and picking up an imaginary phone.

"Yes, valued listener?" Jisung dramatically flings his hands this way and that, furrowing his brows in an attempt to get his best radio host voice down. "Do you have any requests for DJ Han's late night jams?"

"Well," he continues, snorting unattractively at his boyfriend's intensely concentrated face, "This faithful listener of your show would prefer if you could finish a song before skipping to the next one."

A moment passes, then Jisung replies, a little flustered, "Of course, anything for you, listener. Do you have any requests?"

Minho makes a show of stroking his chin before replying cheekily, "Anything as fine, as long as I get to hear your pretty voice singing it." When he winks at the younger, Jisung shoves half-heartedly at Minho's shoulder with the hand that isn't preoccupied, blushing furiously. He finds it endearing that even after all these months of being together, an even longer period of mutual pining, and years of friendship, Jisung still flushes bright red at any sort of compliments, the back of his neck growing warm in mere seconds.

"Hyung," he whines, "why are you being so greasy?"

Lightly bumping JIsung's shoulder with his own, the other responds, "I can't call my boyfriend's voice pretty now? You know I think your voice is the best in the entire world, right?"

"Even better than Baekhyun's voice?"

" _Well_ —"

"You are such a gremlin!"

"Hey, that's gremlin- _hyung_ to you, brat!"

Between their bantering, singing, and meandering conversations about each other's days, Minho and Jisung are stepping inside their apartment before they know it. While Minho jiggles the key, cursing when it gets stuck, the younger pulls both of their beanies off, brushing off the faint dusting of snow that's covered the wool.

"Shit, it's cold," Minho comments drily as they finally step inside, making a beeline to adjust the floor heater before their feet froze off. "Jisung-ah, can you start boiling some water for tea?"

"Course, hyung," he replies, grunting as he pulls off his shoes with some difficulty. "Remember to check on the kids, too."

He scoffs. "As if I could ever forget about our kids."

The kids in question are the two cats that they had adopted a month or so after moving into their apartment— Haneul, and his younger sister Guleum. When Minho had told Changbin their names, the younger had teased him for a good ten minutes, laughing even harder when he divulged that he had named the kittens.

("God, you're so cheesy, hyung."

Minho sniffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You always call Jisung your sunshine, so now your apartment is a whole galax—"

"Have you ever tried tissues before? Because I can put them in your mouth right now."

"Chill, hyung!")

Cooing, Minho goes to scratch Guleum's chin from where she's peacefully relaxing in her (heated, because despite what their friends may think, Jisung spoils their kids more) bed.

"Hey Guleumie," he murmurs, resting his forehead against her own. "Where's your brother, hm?"

As if on cue, Haneul pokes up from underneath the couch, meowing indignantly as he tends to do. Laughing, Minho scoops the disgruntled black cat into his arms, peppering his fur with kisses until the cat wiggles out of his arms to settle next to his sister.

"You are always such a jerk to Haneulie, hyung," Jisung notes with a hint of amusement as he enters the living room holding two steaming mugs of tea. Minho sticks his tongue out at him before turning back to whip out his phone so he can take a quick photo of the two siblings resting beside each other.

After sending the photo to their friend group chat, satisfied, Minho gratefully takes one of the mugs with a gentle kiss pressed to Jisung's still-cold cheek. "I have no idea what you mean, Jisung-ah. I'm a perfect father to Haneul, he's just a tsundere."

"I guess he takes after his dad," Jisung quips, wiggling out of Minho's grasp before the elder can retaliate with a pinch to his side. "Anyways," he continues once they've both settled on the couch, their legs tangled underneath their thickest blanket, "Haneul likes me more."

Hiding a smile behind his mug, Minho replies fondly, "I guess he really does take after his father, then."

"Hyung!" Smiling, Jisung reaches out to kick Minho's thigh with his socked foot. "You're so cheesy today."

"Hey, brat, at least let me put my tea down before you start attacking me!"

"Oops," he giggles, leaning over to set both of their teas down onto the coffee table. Once he's sure that neither of the cups are in danger of tipping over, he turns back to Minho. "Stop looking at me like that, hyungie."

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way," Minho retorts, but he's smiling gently in that little smile that he reserves only for when Jisung's being particularly endearing. "C'mere, princess."

Sighing dramatically, Jisung crawls closer to Minho before throwing a thin leg over to straddle the older's lap. Like this, it's even more obvious how Minho looks at the younger; he looks up at Jisung as if he hung the stars, roaming the expanse of his honey-gold skin and falling, slowly, enraptured, into the galaxy that is Han Jisung's eyes. When Jisung rubs his thumb over his cheek, his eyes flutter shut and he leans into his touch.

"Jisung-ah," he begins.

"Hm?"

After a moment, he sighs happily, pressing a kiss to the palm of Jisung's hand. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

Beaming, he leans in to brush his lips against the older.

At first, their kiss is gentle, slow, nothing more than their lips sliding against each other. Just Minho and Jisung, relishing, basking in each other's presence, slow dancing in the wintery Seoul evening.

And then, because no matter how much he likes to try and refute it, Minho is equally as horny as Jisung, the older bites Jisung's bottom lip at the same time that his fingers slip underneath the younger's sweater. With one hand rubbing small circles into the smooth, warm ( _so warm_ ) skin of Jisung's hip, Minho's other hand scratches lightly at his back before coming back down to grab the younger's ass.

At that, Jisung jolts a little in his lap, his mouth opening enough for Minho's tongue to slip through, licking inside his mouth like a man on a mission. In retaliation, one of Jisung's hands goes up to tangle in Minho's hair, pulling roughly in a way that sends a bolt of lightning down to his toes.

When they had first gotten together, Jisung's kisses were always one part endearing and two parts overenthusiastic; more often than not his teeth would bump against Minho's awkwardly, causing the two to pull away when Jisung would stuff his face into Minho's neck, embarrassed and whining while the older would laugh fondly.

Now, however, when Jisung kisses like this, he is a force of nature, nipping and scraping against Minho's bottom lip like he wants Minho to lose sight of everything except him (which was never difficult to begin with). When he uses his free hand to tilt Minho's jaw, capturing him in a deeper angle, the older gives way freely, groaning at the way that Jisung sucks on his tongue filthily.

Eventually, they part for air, and Jisung's eyes slip shut as Minho trails wet kisses down his jaw and neck, stopping briefly to suck a mark right above his collarbone before going back up. Biting lightly at his earlobe, he smiles at Jisung's full-body shudder before murmuring, "You seemed awfully friendly with that guy at Chan's party today."

Jisung cracks one eye open. "You mean Chan-hyung's friend?"

Silently, Minho nods, busying himself with sucking another mark, this time on Jisung's pulse point. Gasping, the younger replies shakily, "I barely knew the guy, he was just being nice, hyung." Placing his hands on Minho's shoulders and pushing back, he grins cheekily, "Why, were you jealous?"

Looking back on it, he should have known— the way that Minho's gaze had lingered on Jisung just a beat too long at the party and the way that his hand had instantly curled around his waist once Jisung had come to see him were dead give-aways.

Contrary to popular belief, Minho is not as emotionless and unflappable as he may seem. Whereas Jisung wears his heart on his sleeve, his emotions easily slipping through in the expressions on his face, whether it be elation or frustration, Minho's tells are a lot more subtle. When he's annoyed— although the feeling is rare— he'll show it in the slightest furrowing of eyebrows. When he's endeared, he'll choose to tease rather than share his thoughts.

And when Minho gets like this, well.

Firstly, Lee Minho does _not_ get jealous, thank you very much. He knows that his relationship with Jisung is secure. But, he also knows that his boyfriend is extraordinarily cute, and to add on, exceedingly friendly the more he has to drink. Unfortunately, he is also blissfully oblivious of the men and women who will attempt to flirt with him whenever they go out.

But despite the fact that he's normally a very straightforward person, Minho would rather die than tell Jisung that he's jealous of some random person tucking his boyfriend's hair behind his ear in a totally-not-friendly manner. He's twenty-four for fuck's sake, he should not be feeling such petty jealousy.

When he _does_ feel a little jealous, he gets like this: one hand still gripping Jisung's waist possessively, the other dancing upward to drag the collar of the younger's shirt down so he can bite down right below his collarbone, leaving soothing kisses as an apologetic response to Jisung's hiss.

"I'm not jealous," Minho finally responds a little weakly, nosing along Jisung's jaw before leaving a soft kiss right under his ear.

"You know I think possessiveness is hot anyways, hyungie," Jisung teases, placing his hands on either side of Minho's face to bring him into another kiss. Immediately, his tongue teases along the seam of Minho's lips, asking for permission, and the older parts his mouth on instinct with a gasp.

Right, that's the other thing. In everything, Jisung meets Minho halfway— even when it comes to this. He's always ready to match the older's pace. One foot in front of the other.

So when Minho had first divulged that he maybe, _occasionally_ , got a little jealous, he was pleasantly surprised at the way that Jisung's shoulders had sagged in relief.

( _"That's good, because I think you're extra sexy when you're possessive and shit, hyung," he had replied. Minho had blushed furiously in response. Leave it to his boyfriend to be the most shameless person on this planet._ )

"I know you do, princess," Minho responds lowly, a little desperate to turn the tables back in his favor before Jisung started making fun of him even more. At the pet name, Jisung's eyes flutter shut, and the ends of his mouth quirk up at the way his boyfriend squirms a little in his lap. _Almost there._

Squeezing his ass once before pulling him even closer, Minho murmurs into his ear, "Besides, you're mine, yeah?"

A beat passes, then two. _There we go._

" _Minho-hyung_ ," he whines, burying his face in the other's neck. Minho would have laughed if the way Jisung had gasped out his name didn't make him feel like flames were licking at his nerves.

When Jisung slots their lips together again, frantically, desperately— as if he needed the other to breathe— Minho gives way, as he always does when it comes to him. When Jisung smirks against his lips after feeling him shudder at the way the younger tugs just so on his hair, he pinches the younger's side in retaliation.

"Stop laughing Jisungie," he complains without any real heat. "I can't kiss you if you're giggling all the time."

"Stop tickling me, and maybe we can continue kissing, hyung!"

"Why are you such a _brat_ all the time?"

"Your brat, by the way."

Minho smiles into the kiss. "Yeah. You're all mine."

_____

The next morning, uncharacteristically, Jisung is the first to wake up. Minho wakes up only moments after, because:

"Hyung, you fucking _mauled_ me!" Jisung presses into one of the many bruises along the column of his neck, pouting at his phone camera. "You're a vampire, you know that?"

"It's not like this is new behavior of me, Jisung-ah," the other grumbles into his pillowcase. "What's the big deal, anyways?"

"The big _deal_ ," Jisung casts a withering glare at the lump of blankets that is his boyfriend, "is that I have to go meet Hyunjinnie for our project today, remember?"

"Mmh, I remember." For a moment, Jisung thinks that his boyfriend's fallen asleep, and then an arm shoots out to hook around his waist. "Come back to bed, Jisung-ah."

"Fine," he rolls his eyes, his annoyance is belied by the fact that he's already stuffing his face back into Minho's chest. "Ten more minutes, then I _have_ to get up so I have time to conceal these battle scars," Jisung continues, his voice muffled.

Already drifting back to sleep, Minho throws a leg over Jisung's, agreeing sleepily, "Ten more minutes."

_____

Jisung will inevitably fall asleep for a tad longer than ten minutes, and with a long-suffering sigh, Minho will get up to make coffee for the both of them before coming back and gently shaking the younger awake. He will, of course, shoot up with a strangled "Fuck!" before frantically running around getting ready, grabbing the coffee before leaving Minho with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. And then, obviously, he will show up to his meeting with Hyunjin five minutes late, enduring a good three minutes of teasing at his mediocre attempt at concealing the marks on his neck and underneath his jaw.

When he comes back home to Minho a few hours later, he will scoop up Guleum and dance with her to a song only they can hear before letting her drop down. When Minho inevitably slaps Jisung's ass as the older passes by holding a pot of _kimchi-jjigae_ for them to share, he will flip him off before settling for an apologetic kiss on the forehead.

And their day will continue, together, intertwined, as they always are. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 if you liked it, please leave a kudos! and, as always, comments make my day :3 stay safe out there everyone! another note: haneul in english is sky, and guleum in english is cloud :)) minsung (sun and moon) + their kids = galaxy *nods*


End file.
